


Watch Out.

by jadesnap



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesnap/pseuds/jadesnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick glimpse of Rose Strider's day to day life and how she conquers it with ease!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexlayer/gifts).



> I also made you an awesome fanmix! http://8tracks.com/ladystuck/i-m-legit

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it falls kind of short, and I wish I knew how to draw an insane sword battle, but it definitely ends with Rose winning. Sorry it's so short, I hope the fanmix makes up for it!


End file.
